Sólo sombras
by Grengras
Summary: Aunque hagan lo mismo tras las cortinas de la cama, nunca serán como ellos. Porque son sólo sombras. Muy suave Theodore Nott/Daphne Greengrass


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a la ilustre JK Rowling.

**Pair: **Theodore Nott/Daphne Greengrass

**N/A: **Sólo un desvarío nocturno. El estilo no me es propio, exploro por primera vez ciertos recursos y no sé si lo habré hecho bien. El fic radica en una reflexión mía y por si alguien no lo entiende, al final añado un comentario. Espero que os guste y ya sabéis que los reviews son bienvenidos.

**{x} Sólo sombras {x}**

Sus dedos se deslizan en una caricia premeditada por la espalda desnuda de algún viejo tomo, un sutil ritual que se repite cada tarde en el rincón más alejado de la biblioteca. A él sólo le hace falta un libro polvoriento y la titubeante luz de una vela. A ella sólo le hace falta él.

Y las páginas pasan, susurros resecos que se desvanecen en la penumbra. La mirada negra de Theodore resbala por las letras, la azul de Daphne está estancada en su semblante (pálido, demacrado, delineado por las tinieblas)

Él podría permanecer allí horas y horas (estático, el cuerpo petrificado en un paréntesis atemporal) pero sabe que ella quiere marcharse ya. No hace falta ningún comentario hastiado, ningún suspiro de sopor, ambos se entienden sin necesidad de abrir la boca. Entonces él cierra el libro con contundente delicadeza y ella se arregla la falda metódicamente (Theodore ha descubierto hasta qué punto es maniática)

Caminan juntos, zancadas medidas, mudas; nadie se fija en ellos. Son sólo dos Slytherins de sexto (el chico de cara conejil, la chica alta y pálida) Muchos ni siquiera conocen sus nombres, porque ellos no son importantes (el partido de quidditch del domingo y Harry Potter sí lo son)

Van uno al lado del otro, en silencio, sombras pálidas, sesgadas, casi carentes de brillo ( a veces el sol le arrebata centellas al pelo rubio de Daphne)

Son casi invisibles, fantasmágoricas siluetas desdibujadas contra los muros de piedra (muros grises, monótonos) Si alguien los viera, podría confundirlos con espíritus errantes (unos espíritus muy distinguidos y lánguidos)

Las mazmorras dormitan en su sempiterno letargo (húmedas, ásperas, frías) y ellos no desentonan (sigilosos, tenues, gélidas sus manos)

Ellos no irrumpen en la sala común. Son como humo, se cuelan ingrávidos, subrepticios (sólo un susurro de túnicas contra el suelo) Ningún presente levanta la vista (sólo los vetustos retratos de ojos sin brillo)

No son Pansy y Draco entrando a su cuartel (ella colgando de su brazo, él secundado por Crabbe y Goyle) No son Parkinson y Malfoy dirigiéndose a la puerta que conduce al cuarto de los chicos (la prefecta con las mejillas turbadas, intercambiando una fugaz mirada con Millicent; Draco petulante, su sonrisa blanquísima reluciendo) No son los príncipes de Slytherin desapareciendo tras la puerta (una carcajada brotando de los labios de Pansy, él rodeándola por la cintura)

No, no lo son ni jamás lo serán. Incluso aunque hagan lo mismo tras las cortinas de la cama, incluso aunque Theodore ahoge sus gemidos con la melena de Daphne (como hace Draco), incluso aunque ella oscile acompasadamente en un ir y venir de caderas enlazadas (como hace Pansy), nunca serán como ellos.

(Porque son sólo sombras)

* * *

**Comentario: **Este es un oneshot de crítica, o eso al menos pretendía yo. Detrás de estas palabras (más o menos incoherentes, depende del punto de vista) se esconde un juicio personal que va encaminado a hacernos pensar en qué hacemos con el valioso Canon que JK nos ha legado, repleto de personajes célebres, y aunque éstos los solamos olvidar, también de personajes _no_ tan célebres. Estos personajes (los secundarios) son muy pocas veces empleados en fics como protagonistas, y estas historias no suelen tener demasiado público. Me gustaría animaros a que probárais a escribir sobre alguno de ellos (hay muchos, muchos) y así sabríais qué ancho es el margen y qué pocos límites encontraréis a la hora de emplearlos (porque la mayoría tienen muy poco canon al que atenerse)

Mientras tanto, seguirán siendo sólo sombras.


End file.
